horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sangria Wine
"Sangria Wine" is a song by American singer Pharrell Williams and Cuban-born American singer Camila Cabello. The song was originally intended to be included on Camila Cabello's debut studio album "Camila" but ended up being dropped from the tracklist. Lyrics Honey said she want somebody break her off proper (mhm) Man, she so relentless so nothing can stop her (woo) Never left the city (come on, man) but she swear she's a yardie''(hey girl)'' Because it's so awesome how she move her body (ow) She do the sangria wine (woo), sangria wine (uh-huh) Moving side to side (woo), front and behind (uh-huh) Sangria wine (woo), sangria wine (uh-huh) Sangria wine (woo), do the sangria wine (uh-huh) Move it, I move it Move my body like it is a pipe Tutti Frutti, is all that I got Counter-clockwise, I'm mixin' it up (mixin' it up) Sip it, sip it, I'll bet that you blush Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé, yo sé que tú quieres mi cuerpo, eh Y quieres controlar mi mente, eh Y todo el mundo quiere ser dueño de ella Pero nadie puede, ¡ay! Honey said she want somebody break her off proper Man, she so relentless so nothing can stop her (woo) Never left the city (come on, man) but she swear she's a yardie (yeah!) Because it's so awesome how she move her body She do the sangria wine (woo), sangria wine ''(uh-huh)'' Moving side to side (woo), front and behind (uh-huh) Sangria wine (woo), sangria wine (uh-huh) Sangria wine (woo), do the sangria wine, yeah (uh-huh) (Uno) Wait a minute (Dos) Wait a second (Tres) ¿Qué, qué? Turbo sauce (woo!) Let's float around like the fruit at the top (huh) In Miami, where winters are hot Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé, yo sé que tú quieres mi cuerpo, eh Y quieres controlar mi mente, eh Y todo el mundo quiere ser dueño de ella Pero nadie puede, ¡ay! (noo) Honey said she want somebody break her off proper Man, she so relentless so nothing can stop her Never left the city (come on, man) but she swear she's a yardie''(hey darling)'' 'Cause it's so awesome how I move my body She do the sangria wine (woo), sangria wine ''(uh-huh)'' Moving side to side (woo), front and behind (uh-huh) Sangria wine (woo), sangria wine (uh-huh) Sangria wine (woo), do the sangria wine, yeah (uh-huh) ¿Qué, qué? Why It Sucks # The songs only intention was to start a stupid dance challenge, sound similar.... # The vocals on this track are terrible, for both Pharrell and Camila's standards. # The only music video for this track is a video on how to do a stupid dance. # The "woo"s are very annoying and add nothing to this bad track. Videos Camila Cabello & Pharrell - Sangria Wine (Dance Challenge)|The official music video Just Dance 2019 - Sangria Wine|The official Just Dance 2019 routine for the song Category:Camila Cabello Songs Category:Pharrell Williams Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Songs that flopped Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Camila Cabello's Downfall